The Demon and the Milliner
by camokass
Summary: I'm still interested in this, but if I do update it will be under the name of thesouleater.


Sebastian was milling about the mansion, cleaning up and preparing food for Ciel as per usual. He was in the process of cleaning up the library when he heard a loud knock at the front door, which was completely unexpected.  
Ignoring the chance of anyone seeing him, Sebastian used his demonic powers to get to the front door more quickly than a human would ever be able to go. He brushed off the front of his coat, straightened his sleeves and stood up straight and tall, then finally opened the door.  
Who was there was the least expected person of all time. Sebastian had heard of the rumor going around about a strange man that was looking for a princess that didn't exist. The man at the door wore a blue trenchcoat, blue trousers, blue shirt and black boots. He had a tophat placed firmly on his head and metal bands around his wrists. The man was soaking wet from the rain that had been falling for the last day or so. He stood up straight and lifted his tophat slightly in greeting.  
"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion." Sebastian said. "How may I help you?" He was confused... no, not confused, curious as to why such a man would come to his masters mansion.  
"I am HatterMadigan and I am on a search for Princess Alyss Heart from Wonderland. Have you seen her?" HatterMadigan asked Sebastian.  
"No. I have heard of no princess named Alyss Heart." Sebastian said.  
"Oh." HatterMadigan huffed. He debated asking if could spend the night there, but he knew it would be rude. "If you don't mind sir, do you have a bed to spare for me? Just for tonight?"  
"I'm sorry, but I would have to ask my master." Sebastian said. "Please, wait just inside here and get out of the rain."  
HatterMadigan nodded and stepped just inside the mansion. He stood there for about ten minutes when the butler of the house came back. That's when he noticed the black aura surrounding the butler and he was immediatly on guard.  
Sebastian noticed the guest tense and he knew that the man didn't trust him. "My master doesn't mind if you stay for a night. But it will be for one night only."  
"Thank you very much... sir." HatterMadigan paused before he said 'sir' and even then he nearly spat it out, but Hatter held back, as from the training in the Millinery.  
"Come with me. My master wishes to meet you." Sebastian said after handing Hatter a towel to dry himself off, even if it was just slightly.  
HatterMadigan started by drying off his tophat with the towel and then his coat and boots, leaving his shirt and trousers for last if the towel could handle carrying more water. When he finished he was standing in front of a door with the butler ready to open the door. When Hatter looked at him, the butler stiffly opened the door.  
The first thing Hatter noticed was the young boy sitting at the desk that sat in the middle of the room.  
"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion. I am the Earl of the Phantomhive company, Ciel Phantomhive." the boy at the desk said. He seemed to glare at HatterMadigan.  
HatterMadigan took in the boys appearance. He had a black eyepatch over his right eye, piercings in both of his ears and nicely cut dark hair. Unlike the boy's butler, he had a whiter aura about him.  
"I am HatterMadigan, bodyguard of Princess Alyss Heart of Wonderland." HatterMadigan said.  
"Oh." Ciel said, confusion flickered on his face before it went back to stone. "I've never heard of Wonderland before."  
"That's too bad." HatterMadigan said in his even, emotionless tone.  
"So, HatterMadigan... do you know how to play chess?" Ciel asked.  
"Of course, sir." Hatter replied.  
"Would you like to play a game of chess with me?" Ciel asked.  
"If you would like me to sir."  
"Set up the chess board Sebastian." Ciel ordered.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, bowing slightly and leaving the room to go get the chess board.  
_'This should be an interesting game.'_ Ciel thought. He had heard the rumors of the mysterious man too and wanted to learn more about him.

Quickly, Sebastian walked through the hallways and stopped in front of yet another door. Inside was a ton of different board games, cards and toys, some of the many different things that his master enjoyed using to toy with people. Unfortunatly, many ended up dead from the games and Ciel's toying.

Scanning through the closet, Sebastian found the chess board attached to a table with two chairs stacked beside the table tucked in the back of the closet.

Sebastian frowned. There were multiple different objects in front of the chess set that were in his way. He climbed over and around everything anyways, just to get the chess set.

_'That man is dangerous.'_ Sebastian thought to himself as he nearly ran back to Ciel's work room. _'I didn't think that someone from Wonderland would come here... especially the mansion.'_

Sebastian was completely frustrated and annoyed with that man coming to the mansion, but he dealt with him anyways.

After setting up the chess set and asked if Ciel wanted anything else.

"No." Ciel said. "Would you like anything, Hatter?"

Hatter shook his head, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes in a shadow. He didn't trust Sebastian either.

"Continue what you were doing beforehand Sebastian." Ciel said as he watched Hatter move one of his pawns foreward.

_'Wrong move. I know you're going to lose.'_ Ciel thought.

In the end Hatter actually won the game and Ciel was wide-eyed with shock. No one had ever beaten him before. Never.

"How?" Ciel muttered.

Hatter smirked. "I have my secrets." He said. Tipping his tophat towards Ciel, Hatter excused himself and said he was going to bed.

Sebastian was just outside Ciel's work room door, out of sight of Ciel, but easily in Hatter's sight. His teeth were clenched together, his jaw locked into place. His eyes were thinner than usual and glaring straight at Hatter.  
After closing the door, Hatter spoke. "I can tell that you don't like me and I don't like you. It's as simple as that. I've heard of your kind, but I haven't come here to deal with you."

Hatter's words struck Sebastian as rude and he was immediatly angered by Hatter. He used his demonic abilities and appeared behind Hatter, ready to claw his heart out when a red shape fell on top of him and he was knocked out after his head slammed against the floor harshly.

A/N: So yeah. This will most likely be the only short chapter out of the whole FanFiction. ^_^ The first LGW/Kuroshitsuji crossover! R&R please!


End file.
